valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GvS
Welcome! Hi GvS -- we're excited to have Valkyrie Sky Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Left navbar? Could you please fix the left navbar? --Plantgirl 20:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights. Hi GvS, I'm glad to see that you've became active once more. As you can see, I majorly updated the wiki, with the help of those shown in the Community > Featured Users. I'm not one to stall, so I'll get right to the point: I would like admin rights if possible to allow me to update this wiki more deeply. I'm talking templates, configs and all. Of course, if you are wiling to do those changes on your own, please feel free to do them, but otherwise, I think it would be beneficial for this wiki to share the admin rights, namely me and Bysta. I hope you will adhere to this, and sorry for the sudden and direct message. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Sincerely, Kamisama420 12:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Any specific reason (other than the one provided above) that made you give out Bureaucrat rights too? :--Plantgirl 21:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Somehow i didnt get Bureaucrat or Admin rights :( XFIRE: http://profile.xfire.com/bysta Bysta 21:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Do we need more administrators and bureaucrats? :--Plantgirl 08:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, the main reason why I asked for admin rights was to be able to more freely edit the wiki, notably the left navbar, and be able to do something in a quick and concise way if any problem was to come up, for example some joker messing up with pages. ::The main reason why GvS gave those bureaucrat rights to me was because I'm extremely active, and his work prevents him from being as active as he would like. ::Then, the reason why Bysta would like the admin rights would be to put his web-designer background into use and make some pretty templates and all for the wiki. (Although honestly Bysta, if you receive the bureaucrat rights as I did, you won't be able to do much more. Except left navbar and banning people, you have all the rights I have too.) ::Hope this explains the current situation. ::--Kamisama420 09:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I still fail to see why Bureaucrat was picked since Administrator does all that you've described, the only difference between 'crat and admin is that you can't revoke 'crat and that 'crats can grant rollback too. :::--Plantgirl 19:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ill continue as this, since nav bar i can do with you. but did u check the template control as an Bureocrat? XFIRE: http://profile.xfire.com/bysta Bysta 15:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) RFA In case there's any further RFAs then I'd really appreciate it if you bounced the question with me before handing out rights. We're a team and I expect us to work like one, so please :-) --Plantgirl 19:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : All right, no problem. : GvS 21:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC)